Music Is The Key To The Soul
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Toshiro is fed up of being taken for granted. So he decides to cool off a concert but what if a certain bluenette has other ideas of what he should be doing?


_**So this is Toshiro Hitsugaya paired up with *drum roll please* Grimmjow Jaguerjack! People don't usually pair them up and I don't get why cuz Grimmjow would seriously make an awesome seme for Toshiro since he is such a sexy badass. I hope you enjoy it and please review! Plus, there's a little GinxToshiro stuff as well. Not completely yaoi but due to the language its rated M but there will be smut and stuff in later chapters^^ **_

_**Alright, the setting is a rock concert where the two meet and it's not just the music that's getting hot and heavy. Since you all know, I'm a major music buff, especially of rock music, so I decided to dedicate this story to my latest addiction 'Solar Midnite' by Lupe Fiasco. Now I don't like rap but I really took to this song. Listen to it if you like. Oh, and the first song is 'Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace.**_

_**(semexuke)**_

_**GrimmjowxToshiro**_

'So is everyone having a good time!' Urahara Kisuke hollers over the microphone as the band The Espada finish their act on stage. The crowd is still going wild and is chanting for an encore. Syazel, the lead singer of the band, grins and waves. The girls right up in front of the stage squeal and stretch out their hands to try and grab some part of him as he approaches Urahara to whisper something in his ear. Urahara grins and turns back to the crowd.

'Ladies and gentlemen! The Espada has decided to sing two more songs as a special treat for you all being such a great audience!' he announces enthusiastically and the crowd breaks out into a fresh array of cheers.

'Alright!'Ichigo whoops and pumps a fist in the air. Then he pulls Rukia close to him and plants a kiss on her lips which she responds to just as eagerly.

'Get a room the pair of you!' Toshiro snaps and crosses his arms as he eyes his best mate make out with his girlfriend. Ichigo smirks into his kiss and breaks away to give Toshiro a smug look.

'Chill out, Tosh,' he yells over the noise. 'Don't be a spoilsport for the rest of us! And besides, I brought you here to help you get over that bastard.'

'I'm not trying to get over him, Ichigo, we're on a break!' Toshiro titters angrily. The guitarist, Nnoitra, is starting the song with a few rhythmic chords. The crowd noise level has subsides slightly so that they can clap their hands to the beat. Ichigo snorts.

'Stop kidding yourself,' he scoffs and turns his head back to the stage. 'You're sick and tired of him always putting his work before you. You need a guy who'll appreciate you and Gin isn't that guy! Now kick back and enjoy the music! You need to relax after that huge fight you had with him today about your 'relationship'.'

He uses finger quotes to emphasize 'relationship'. Toshiro shoves him playfully and sighs. No matter how much he hates to admit it when Ichigo is right but he usually is and that's just pissing off. Gin and Toshiro had been having a rough year as Gin had a very demanding job as a real estate agent for the company Hueco Mundo and his boos, Aizen Souseke, would work him to the bone. Toshiro tolerated the coming home at midnight, cancelling their lunch dates and even missing out on their tradition of Friday movie night with friends. Ichigo had been warning him that he's going to snap one day but Toshiro had turned a deaf ear. He wanted to be there for Gin because he wanted to show him how he can be a good boyfriend. There was a reason he had moved into his apartment and that was so that they could come closer as a couple. But that is turning out to be an epic fail considering Gin is never around the house.

So what took the cake and made him snap? Gin forgot their anniversary. It practically tore Toshiro to pieces when he woke up on that day and turned over in bed, expecting Gin to be beside him, grinning his usual grin that always made Toshiro melt in the inside, and saying 'Happy Anniversary, my little neko' before kissing him tenderly. Then they would have followed it up with a little morning sex and then pancakes for breakfast. Instead, Toshiro had turned to a piece of paper saying '_Will be home late. Don't wait up. Can't do a lunch date either. Sorry, Toshiro.'_

Toshiro had been fuming. Sorry? He forgot to even wish him for their anniversary and all he can say is _sorry_? What. An. ASSHOLE! Toshiro wanted to scream! He phoned up Ichigo and vented out, cursing Gin with every swear word he could think of. Ichigo had listened patiently and then, he had come over to help calm Toshiro down.

'You need to talk to him,' Ichigo had said, shaking his head. 'To clear things up and stuff. Look, Rukia and I are going to the Espada concert tonight so if you wanna join us, you're most welcome.' He hands him a ticket and then eyes him warily before heading for the door. 'Talk to him. I mean it.'

So Toshiro had stayed up well past midnight and was about to hit the haystack when he had heard the click of the door opening. His body had stiffened up and he prepared himself for Gin to walk in. The tall silver haired man had walked in with a tired swagger as he had loosened his tie from his collar and dropped his briefcase near the entrance. He was about to pass the living room where Toshiro had been sitting when he had frozen, retraced his steps and had stood to stare at Toshiro. He had then raised his eyebrow.

'You stayed up?' he had said bluntly. It had taken all of Toshiro's energy not to throttle him for his nonchalant manner, like he isn't at fault for anything that he is supposed to feel guilty for.

'We need to talk,' Toshiro had said with gritted teeth. He had then stood up and Gin had eyed his attire. He was dressed in a hot pink dress shirt that buttoned up in front with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and one side tucked in his shirt. He donned charcoal black trousers and black shoes and his silky white locks are ruffled in all directions, giving him a grunge look.

'Where are you of too?' Gin had asked lazily as he had walked into the room, his eyes trained on his petite boyfriend. Toshiro hadn't been afraid of him but Gin tended to give off a very aggressive vibe whenever Toshiro tried to assert himself. Toshiro always tried to wave away the fact that it irked him when Gin acted like the dominant one in the relationship. But now, he cannot deny that it was annoying when Gin tried to demean him when he stood up for himself.

'That's none of your concern,' Toshiro had answered coolly and placed his hands on his hips, trying to look assertive. Gin had snorted and drawn closer to him.

'It is when you're living under my roof,' he had whispered, now so close that Toshiro had to look up to converse with him. Toshiro had mentally gulped but braced himself.

'You don't own me and I can do what I like,' Toshiro had snapped and had tried to stomp away but Gin had grabbed him around the waist and had held him there. Toshiro had bitten his lips to stop a cry of fear escaping him. He wasn't going to act weak now.

'You're angry,' Gin had said softly and had drawn him into an embrace which Toshiro had cursed himself for accepting willingly. 'And it's not about me telling you what to do, is it?'

'I think…' Toshiro had forced himself to say. 'We should break up.' Gin's body had stiffened.

'Why?' he had murmured. Toshiro had pulled away, surprised and slightly angry.

'Why?' he had repeated in astonishment. 'Jeez, Gin!' And with that, he really does pull away roughly and heads for the door. Gin had followed, confused.

'What did I do, Shiro?' he had asked, perplexed. Toshiro had rounded on him so sharply Gin had stopped in his tracks. He had never seen that look of anger on his lover's face and it scared him.

'What did you _do_?' Toshiro had hissed. 'It's what you _didn't_ do, Gin! You _didn't _remember about our movie nights, you _didn't_ bother to spend Valentine's Day with me and jeez, Gin, you _didn't _remember our anniversary yesterday!'

Gin smacks his forehead.

'I knew I was forgetting something!' he had exclaimed. 'Shiro! I'm sorry! Can you ever forgive me?'

'Not right now I can!' Toshiro had snapped. 'I'll be home late. Don't wait up!'

And with that, he had left Gin staring dumbly at the door as he had slammed it in his face. He had then met Ichigo and told him everything that had happened. Ichigo had then shaken his head and said, 'I always knew he was a bastard. But I just think you need to clear your head. I never liked him much but you kinda left him confused. You need to explain to him why you're leaving him.'

'I don't know whether I _want_ to leave him, Ichigo,' Toshiro had said thoughtfully as they had handed in their tickets to enter the concert. Rukia had been waiting patiently for Ichigo inside and upon seeing him, had rushed into his arms and he had lifted her in the air before pulling her in for a kiss.

'Trust me, Tosh, it's for the best,' he had then said. 'Look at me and Rukia! There is nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy and Gin doesn't know the meaning of true love if he doesn't understand sacrifice.'

Toshiro is still mulling over his words when Syazel breaks out into the first line of the song.

_I can't escape this hell_

Toshiro looks around him at the thronging crowd. They seem to be having so much fun, without a single care in the world.

_So many times I've tried_

He should just relax and enjoy the music. So he and Gin had a spat, so what? Most couples do. They deal with it.

_But I'm still caged inside_

He probably confused Gin and he should explain things to him before they made a decision. Despite what Ichigo says about Gin, Toshiro has been with Gin for two years. They've had problems before. Not as big as this but it's not like they can't manage it. Toshiro slowly begins to sway to the pumping music that's pounding in his ears.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

He'll talk to Gin properly in the morning. It's the least he can do. Toshiro looks around him, smiling now. Ichigo grins back and starts jumping with the crowd. Toshiro eyes scan across the people and suddenly stops when he notices something peculiar.

_I can't control myself_

Is it just him or is that blue-haired guy checking him out?

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Toshiro looks away, blushing hard. Out of curiosity, he peeks out from the side of his eyes in the man's direction and looks down to the ground again just as quickly. The man is still staring at him. He's feeling very uncomfortable but what is he to do? Maybe he should move himself out of the man's sight. That way, he wouldn't be acting so rude. Toshiro shuffles forward so Ichigo is covering him. He then peers from around him and breathes a sigh of relief when he notices that the man has disappeared.

'Hi.'

Toshiro almost jumps onto Ichigo when he hears that voice so close to him. He glances angrily and realizes it's the same man who had been staring at him. He's wearing a smug grin on his face and his blue messy hair is all over his face. His azure irises are trailing all over Toshiro's body as if absorbing every part of him. It's making Toshiro very uneasy to be next to him in such close proximity. Ichigo notices that Toshiro is grasping his hand rather tightly and looks in his direction. His eyes travel from Toshiro to the blue-haired stranger grinning at his friend. His eyes narrow dangerously and he pushes Toshiro behind him to face this new guy.

'What do you want?' he asks dangerously. The guy cocks his head to the side and grins at Toshiro who is now standing next to Ichigo, not wanting to look like a coward.

'I just want to get to know that friend of yours,' he says curtly, an air of confidence and arrogance about him.

'He's not interested,' Ichigo says coldly.

'I think he can answer for himself.'

'Are you deaf? I told you he's not-!'

'It's ok, Ichigo,' Toshiro says calmly and fixes the guy with a cold stare. 'I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to know a guy like you.'

'What kind of guy do you think I am?' the guy smirks. He's trying to flirt with Toshiro! Toshiro has every right to punch him in his smug face but he controls himself.

'The kind of guy who likes to get action from anything that moves,' Toshiro snaps at him.

'Ouch! That hurt! But you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover!' The man's grin gets wider as he ruffles his hair from the back. Toshiro looks the man up and down, his anger subsiding a little. Alright, so this guy is a smartass but he has a point. Still, it doesn't cover up the fact that he had been eying Toshiro and had approached him in a very sneaky and underhand way. Toshiro wasn't going to forget that in a minute.

'Alright, so I overreacted,' Toshiro admits, maintaining his icy façade. 'I apologize. But I still don't want to know you.'

'Gimme a chance,' the man says slyly. 'I promise I won't waste your time.'

Toshiro looks at Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo is giving the shady guy dark looks while Rukia is smiling and mouthing 'Give him a chance'. Toshiro sighs. What the hell? Why not? He need a good time right now and maybe this could help get his mind of things.

'Alright, let's do this,' Toshiro says exasperatedly. The man grins widely and grabs his hand.

'Awesome,' he exclaims and winks at a fuming Ichigo before he drags Toshiro off. Toshiro turns around to smile reassuringly at Ichigo. Ichigo just closes his mouth into a hard line and turns back to the band that is just wrapping up their song. Toshiro is just glad Ichigo won't be following him around. He can sometimes be quite overprotective of Toshiro and acted like his mother. It takes all his will power to leave Toshiro alone. The blue-haired stranger hauls him all the way to the other end of the concert where the druggies hung out against a wall. Toshiro eyes them and shifts a little closer to his guide. The man flashes him a grin.

'They aren't zombies that they'll suck your brains or something,' he reassures him. 'They're pretty human with a little blood in their nicotine.' He roars with laughter at his joke. Toshiro smiles weakly. 'By the way, I didn't catch your name?'

'I never gave it,' Toshiro says casually. Two can be a smartass in this situation.

'I'm Grimmjow Jaguerjack,' the man says.

'Toshiro.'

'Antisocial, aren't we?' Grimmjow says sarcastically.

'I'm just careful if you know what I mean.'

'Fair enough. You just met me.' An eerie sound fills the air as Nnoitra blasts away on his guitar to the next song. 'Man! This is an awesome song!'

'How do you know? It's not to be out till next week.'

'Whoops. Guess I'm caught. I sell pirated stuff. You know, music, movies and shit.'

'Isn't that illegal?'

'Your point?'

'Never mind.'

Starrk approaches the front of the stage, the mic close to his mouth, and he breaks out into rap.

_A simplified lovesick taking no prisoners_

_Sunny day, cold heart-listen up listeners_

'So, Toshiro,' Grimmjow says loudly over the music. 'Ever been with a guy?'

'Yeah. Once. Was pretty serious,' Toshiro answers casually, not wanting to reveal too much about the complications of his life.

'Was? What happened?'

'We kinda fell apart.'

'Musta been bad. How long were you two together?'

'Two years.'

'No fucking way! Shit, that must've hurt when you guys broke up.'

'Yeah. I guess it did.' Toshiro doesn't know why he's telling this stranger about his personal life but he's glad he isn't telling him everything. Best to maintain a barrier.

_Let's levitate up over the horizon_

_I can see it in your eyes, everything you're hiding_

'I've never been in a serious relationship,' Grimmjow admits. 'Can't be bothered with all the lovey-dovey goop and shit. Takes up all your time.'

'You don't know the half of it,' Toshiro says before he can stop himself.

_I can see the truth in you even when you're lying_

'Try me.'

_Even through the darkness, I can see you shining_

'Well, he'll forget about you. He'll cancel your dates, he'll forget our anniversary and-!'

'Dude! This guy sounds like a downright callous bastard!'

'Damn right he does! We had a fight just a few hours ago before I came here!'

'Wow! Did you give him a piece of your mind?'

'No shit! You know what? I don't need a guy like him! I need someone who'll take care of me! Who'll be there for me! Who'll appreciate me for me!'

'That's it, Toshiro!'

_Well it's midnight_

_And its colder_

_Pull you closer_

_I can see through_

_When its sunshine_

_And its solar_

_And its over_

_Guess its me and you_

Toshiro is all riled up now as the music bawls out in the background.

_Blood (blood). By (by).Sun (sun). Light (light)_

'You're right! This is a damn good song!' he utters, excitement coursing through his veins. Grimmjow is bobbing his head and then eyes him slyly.

'Wanna dance?' he asks. Toshiro stares at him for a moment but then shrugs his shoulders and they both begin to move together to the slow rap. Grimmjow draws closer as the music picks up speed.

'So, Tosh,' Grimmjow remarks over the pounding beat and gazes down at Toshiro dancing, mesmerizing by his beautifully swaying body. 'What kind of guys are you interested in?'

'I dunno, safe guys I guess,' Toshiro says listlessly, not really concentrating on what Grimmjow is asking.

'You can't always play it safe, you know.'

_Now your mother used to tell me you ain't nothing but some trouble_

'What do you suggest I should do?'

_Now it's a couple troublemakers making mayhem on the double_

'How 'bout me?' And with that, he swoops down to lightly brush his lips against the small, delicate ones on the boy. Toshiro stiffens, staring up into Grimmjow's face who looks back in unease.

_Tryna figure out the meaning and break apart the puzzles_

Then without warning, Toshiro pulls Grimmjow down for a longer kiss. Grimmjow responds eager, driving his tongue roughly into the boy's mouth. Toshiro doesn't know why, but something about this man makes him want him so _badly_.

_Why they love you when I hate you when they hate the way I love you _

_Solar_

_Well its midnight_

Toshiro wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck-

_And its colder_

Toshiro moans as Grimmjow nibbles on his lip as he kisses him-

_Pull you closer_

Grimmjow draws himself closer to him-

_I can see through_

Toshiro's body responds and brings his body against the muscular one-

_When it's sunshine_

Grimmjow places his hand on Toshiro's head-

_And its solar_

-to gain more access to his mouth-

_And its over_

Toshiro lets him twine his hands in his hair-

_Its just me and you_

_Blood (blood)_

Grimmjow brings him up against the wall-

_By (by)_

Toshiro's legs are wrapped around his waist-

_Sun (sun)_

Their lips part, taking short gasps of breath-

_Light (light)_

'Grimm…jow' Toshiro moans as the man nibbles his neck-

_Blood (blood)_

He places his hands on the man's chest, realizing what's going on as Grimmjow begins to unbutton his shirt-

_By (by)_

Grimmjow grinds his body against the smaller ones, not stopping-

_Sun (sun)_

'S-s-stop,' Toshiro says weakly as Grimmjow travels back to lock lips with him again-

_Light (light)_

'K-Knock it off!' Toshiro snarls and uses all his might to push Grimmjow off. Taken by surprise, Grimmjow stumbles backwards and Toshiro slips to the floor, panting hard, a few buttons undone to expose a smooth, muscled chest. Grimmjow looks up, his eyes hazy and out of focus. Toshiro slowly gets up to his feet and glares at him.

'What the fuck is wrong with you, Grimmjow?' Toshiro demands and starts to rebutton his shirt. The music continues to pulse in the background but now it's giving Toshiro a headache.

_A complicated heartbreak losing its direction_

Grimmjow looks at him sheepishly. 'Sorry, but I can't help myself if you're so damn sexy.'

Toshiro doesn't know whether his face is heating up due to blushing or anger. Before he knows it, Grimmjow is right up in his face again and is playing with his hair. Toshiro quickly jumps back, a look of pure loathing on his face.

'Keep AWAY from me, you pervert,' he growls.

'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that,' Grimmjow scoffs, the grin returning on his face.

_I can see it in your eyes, I know that you're hiding_

'You don't know _anything _about me so just shut up!'

'Well, you didn't say no right now so I'm guessing you _did_ enjoy it.'

_I can see the truth in you I know that you're lying_

'Just shut up!'

'What are you so scared of, Toshiro? You scared your ex is gonna find out? What, you can't let go of him or something?'

_Throw away the darkness, I wanna see you shining!_

As the song breaks out into another chorus, Toshiro's ears are pounding with blood as he digests what Grimmjow had just said. Is it true? He can't let go of Gin? That he _needs _Gin to live, to survive, to breath? No, no, no! There is NO WAY a completely idiotic perverted bastard is going to be right about him! He loves Gin and Gin loves him and they both are perfectly happy with each other, flaws and all!

'Dude! You alright?' Grimmjow hollers over the music as it picks up rhythm and speed, causing the crowd to scream and dance like maniacs. He reaches out to lay a hand on his shoulder but Toshiro swats it away, glaring at him.

'I told you to keep away from me!' he snaps at him and roughly pushes him aside so he can disappear in the jumping crowd. Grimmjow tries to follow but the crowd pushes him back. They are now singing along with Starrk, who's using his hands like a conductor and jumping up and down with the beat.

'Toshiro!' Grimmjow roars but he is barely audible and even if he is, Toshiro wouldn't come back anyways.

_Well its midnight_

_And its colder_

_Pull you closer_

_I can see through_

As Toshiro sprints back to Ichigo, there is only one thing racing through his mind which brings tears to his eyes: what if Grimmjow is right?

_When its sunshine_

_And its solar_

_And its over_

_Its just me and you_


End file.
